dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers vs Z-Fighters
Avengers vs Z-Fighter is The Sayain Jedi's sixty fifth DBX! Description DRAGON BALL VS MARVEL COMICS! SEASON 4 EPISODE 16! Earth's greatest protectors will clash to the very end which one will stay standing in the end?! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! Location: Run Down City - Age of Ultron Comic The only remaining Avengers ran through the run down streets looking for their base, Captain America looked around for any Ultron droids when the coast was clear Cap signaled for the rest of the team to move on. Cap hid behind a massive slab of rock and looked up to see Vegeta beating the ever living shite out of a Civilian who made a comment about his hair. Vegeta: That's what you get for making fun of my hair you little shit! Cap couldn't watch any longer as he threw his shield at Vegeta's head, The Sayain Prince scrambled backwards in pain while clutching his temple in pain. Vegeta:' '''Hey who fucking did that! Captain America answered this question by jumping over the slab of rock and ran towards Vegeta, Steve finished this combo of punches and kicks with a brutal uppercut launching the Sayain Prince into the air before landing onto his back, Steve Rogers ran towards the downed Vegeta and held his shield above his throat ready to slam downwards. Suddenly the rest of the Z-Fighters flew towards Vegeta and Cap ready to kill this man. Vegeta smirked as he got back up and went to the Z-Fighters, He then got into a battle stance as he then said smugly Vegeta:' You really fucked up now! Cap: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Suddenly the Avengers ran over the other side and ran beside Cap getting into their battle stances, The two teams stared at each other before they then charged at each other. Time seemed to slow down as the teams readied to fight till the very end! '''Here we go! Vegeta punched Wolverine across the face before grabbing him by his throat and kneed him in the stomach before he threw into Iron-Man, Logan scrambled to his feet and ran towards Vegeta and slashed the Sayain in the chest making him shout in pain. Spider-Man swung in the air for a couple of seconds before punching Krillin in the face before kicking Yamcha in the stomach and landing, Spider-Man began firing webbing at the two knocked down humans. Spider-Man:' '''That's it i'm disappoint...AH! Peter shouted in agony as he was kicked in the back of the neck by Piccolo launching him onto the ground, Peter scrambled to his feet in pain and took the attacks by Yamcha before getting a drop kick to the side by Tien launching him into a brick wall. Captain America:' We have to take them on one on one! The Avengers followed this order, Spider-Man went for Yamcha, Logan went for Tien, Hawkeye went for Krillin, Vegeta went for Cap, Piccolo went for Strange and Iron-Man went for Goku. Spider-Man wasn't letting Yamcha fight back this time so he threw a flurry of punches and kicks before knocking him backwards with a powerful jab, Yamcha attempted to keep Spider-Man off him by firing blasts at Peter who easily dodged them and fired some webbing. The Most Pathetic Z-Fighter blocked his face with his arms when he tried to put down his arms he couldn't Spider-Man: Take this! Suddenly Spidey threw a large shard of glass at Yamcha stomach impaling him, Peter wasn't done as he swung towards the bloodied Yamcha and kicked the shard of glass causing the Z-Fighter to split into two separate parts! '''Yamcha Defeated by Spider-Man Avengers 6 Z-Fighters 5 Tien tried to fire some blasts at Logan but easily blocked them with his metal claws, Logan slashed at Tien's chest making his shout in agony. Logan was stopping as he continued a couple of slashes at the Z-Fighters torso spraying blood like a tap until he fell on his back on top of a pool of his own blood. Tien put up his hand to fire a blast but Logan slashed at Tien's elbow causing the whole limb to fall off. Logan jumped atop of the bloodied Tien and began stabbing the Z-Fighter in the throat over and over again causing a gallon of blood to spray on the walls, Logan stood up and looked down at Tien's decapitated corpse and spat on it before saying. Wolverine:' '''That's what you get bitch! '''Tien Defeated by Wolverine Avengers 6 Z-Fighters 4' Krillin dodged the incoming arrows while firing his own projectiles, Hawkeye was too quick though as he dodged each blast as he said Hawkeye:' '''That all you got you nose less freak! Krillin: That's it your done for! With that Krillin transported behind The Archer and began battering the Avenger with all he got breaking most of his opponents bones making him shout in agony, Krillin flew into the air and threw Destructo Disks. One for Hawkeye's legs and the other for his neck! Krillin: Yeah I did it! '''Hawkeye Defeated by Krillin Avengers 5 Z-Fighters 4' The two men who started this clashed at each other glaring and gritting their teeth at each other in anger, Vegeta kneed Cap in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees in agony. Vegeta walked towards Cap cockily and said Vegeta: Is that all you... Before Vegeta could finish his insult Steve slammed him in the chin with his shield causing Vegeta to bite his own tongue, Cap finished this combo with a kick and then a sideways slash at Vegeta's jaw with his shield breaking the Sayain's jaw! Captain America: Now you can't talk anymore! Vegeta glared at Cap before turning into his Super Sayain Blue form causing a blue aura that knocked down bins and everything around it, Cap looked in fear when suddenly Vegeta put his two hands on Steve's chest before firing two Ki Blasts which tore straight through the Soldier like Wet Toilet Paper! Captain America Defeated by Vegeta Avengers 4 Z-Fighters 4 Strange and Piccolo fired blasts at each other until Stephen flew straight through the dust cloud and punched The Namek in the face, Strange created two shields and pushed Piccolo in the stomach launching him backwards. Piccolo wasn't having it as he flew towards Strange and began battering him himself before firing a special beam cannon straight through the Sorcerer Supreme's stomach causing his limp body to fall straight onto the ground. Piccolo: That was Pathetic! Suddenly the time reverted back to before Strange's death, Stephen leaped over Piccolo's beam and retaliated with a punch to the git before launching him backwards with a kick. Strange trapped Piccolo with the Bands of Cyttorak keeping him there for the next attack, Strange floated into the air and done some hand movements and shouted. Strange: Taste the flames of Faltine! Within seconds without Piccolo's consent he was engulfed in green flames as he shouted in agony, The Namek shouted in pain as Strange laughed and said. Strange: Hahahah! How's that for Pathetic! When the emerald flames finally died down the only thing that remained of the Namekian was a burning skeleton that was on it's knees, Knowing Piccolo's regeneration he created two shields and slammed them on each side of Piccolo's skull crushing it into pieces. Piccolo Defeated by Doctor Strange! Avengers 4 Z-Fighters 3 Goku was surrounded by Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Doctor Strange and Wolverine. The Sayain began firing blasts at the Avengers knocking everyone down except Strange who easily blocked it with the palm of his hand, Goku flew at Dr Strange and attempted to swing his Power Pole at The Sorcerer's head. Strange then created a sword and blocked the weapon strike and smirked as he turned Son's Power Pole into a bunch of bats before saying. Strange: It doesn't matter what you do, your going to lose! Strange then pushed Goku off him and attempted to slice Son's head off his shoulders with one good swing only to be kicked in the face by Vegeta causing him to scramble backwards in pain, The Sayain Prince began battering the Strange Doctor for a couple of seconds before he fired a Big Bang Attack straight into Strange's chest launching him into the ground, Strange tried to balance himself up but Capeless but he couldn't care less. Vegeta started laughing as he thought he had the upper hand. Vegeta: Are you done jackass!? Strange: No neither is my cloak! Vegeta looked in confusion before his head was wrapped by Strange's cloak, He attempted to make himself free but it was futile. Strange flew into the air and fired a massive beam at the blinded Sayain launching him onto the ground knocked out. Spider-Man clashed with Krillin before they both flipped backwards like acrobats, The two amazingly powerful humans charged at each other and threw a punch at each other's faces. Spider-Man: Oof that's quite a punch you got there kid! Krillin: I'm not a kid you jerk! Spider-Man pushed Krillin off him and began battering him in the face over and over again before throwing an uppercut to the gut causing Krillin to fall to his knees clutching onto his stomach. Spider-Man: Logan NOW! Krillin looked back in confusion only to get stabbed straight in the heart causing him to cough up blood, Logan ripped his claws out of Krillin's back causing the human's body to fall face first onto the ground dead within seconds. Krillin Defeated by Logan and Spider-Man Avengers 4 Z-Fighters 2 Goku: KRILLIN NO! Son fell to his knees in sadness before he turned into his Ultra Instinct Form while Vegeta smirked and transported into his Super Sayain Blue form, Son charged at Logan and threw a powerful punch at the Mutant's head launching him into a wall. Son cupped his hands together before he fired his Kamehameha wave at Logan! Doctor Strange flew in front of Logan and created a portal right in front of the beam causing it to transport into another dimension before he hopped in, Son looked in confusion only to look behind him and saw another portal opening showing his own beam coming at him. When the Beam collided with Son Goku's feet it exploded launching the screaming Sayain into the air, Strange attempted to throw some shields at Son who easily dodged them. Son flew at Strange and attempted a punch only for the Sorcerer Supreme to block the attack with his shield crushing The Sayain's arm bone into nothing but a white powder and shards of bones, Son shouted in agony before he was blasted in the back by Tony knocking him out of his form and onto the ground creating a crater. Goku scrambled to his feet revealing Vegeta on the ground battered, bloodied and nearly dead. Son stood up and looked at the nearly dead Vegeta and said. Goku: Vegeta we need to- Suddenly this was interrupted by Vegeta getting kneed straight in the face by Iron-Man cracking his skull into many pieces. Son stood up and charged at Iron-Man at top speeds only for Wolverine to slash at his legs causing his limbs to fly off spraying blood on Logan's face. Spider-Man ran towards the two bloodied Sayain and webbed them together, Iron-Man and Strange dragged the two tied up Sayains into the sky before they both fired massive beams at them. The punishing overkill was just too much for Goku and Vegeta's bodies, as they deteriorated piece by piece until there was nothing. Goku and Vegeta Defeated by Strange and Iron-Man Avengers 4 Z-Fighters 0! DBX! Conclusion And the winners are: The Avengers! Category:The sayain jedi Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Mutant themed battle Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights